Riot star
by lu382
Summary: Eu podia ter me encantado por qualquer atributo em que tivesse prestado atenção, mas havia me tornado obcecado apenas pelo o que ele representara pra mim naqueles cinco segundos." Transformações constantes, pensamentos confusos, as doses certas de ousadia


Durante catorze anos da minha vida, foram raras as vezes em que eu me contrapus às decisões dos meus pais. Não era algo que eu gostasse de fazer; era só mais prático concordar do que me colocar em uma briga que sabia que iria perder, de qualquer modo, então era preferível ficar quieto.

Eles nunca quiseram que eu fosse ou vivesse nada além do planejado – queriam de mim um ótimo filho, um estudante perfeito, alguém realizado na vida, _nada além disso_. Tantas vezes eu escutei isso ao longo da minha vida, mas acho que eles – e mesmo eu – nunca perceberam o quanto nada daquilo fazia sentido para mim. Eu tinha o que precisava e escutava o que queriam de mim, mas nunca fiz um movimento para conseguir nada.

Bom... Enquanto eu não estivesse exigindo nada, eles também não fariam o mesmo comigo; essa regra eu havia aprendido rápido. Foi como eu cheguei ao décimo quinto ano da minha vida, talvez desejando continuar assim por quanto tempo fosse possível.

Aquele ano deveria significar alguma coisa, por menos que fosse, na mente das outras pessoas da minha idade. Afinal, era o ano em que começava uma nova fase na escola, e com o que mais nós nos importaríamos além da vida escolar? No meu caso, principalmente.

Estar fazendo quinze anos correspondia a ingressar no primeiro ano, o que, por sua vez, correspondia a abandonar o prédio visitado incessantemente por nós nos últimos anos e passar ao destinado apenas aos alunos do primeiro ao quarto anos. E convenhamos que depois de uma década no mesmo lugar, uma mudança é sempre bem-vinda. Talvez seja esse o propósito da troca de prédios. O que importa é que, _no meu caso_, mudaram mais do que as paredes para que eu teria que olhar todos os dias.

Simultaneamente com o entusiasmo pela perspectiva de uma nova fase na vida, havia a apreensão, afinal, sendo novatos, ninguém deveria esperar mais do que ser tratado como um novato. Não sendo este um dos melhores tratamentos no mundo... Bom, digamos que havia razão para estar preocupado. Eu mesmo podia me dizer apreensivo, mas depois dos primeiros quatro dias de aulas sem nenhum incidente – nenhum maior do que as já clássicas vezes em que me chamaram pensando ser uma garota – achei que podia me despreocupar.

Se considerasse isso agora, diria que estava certo nesse ponto. _Nesse ponto_, eu não precisava. A razão para que eu me preocupasse veio até mim uma semana depois, enquanto eu me sentava em uma mesa de canto do pátio junto com Reita. Me juntar àquela multidão ruidosa que ocupava todo o centro do lugar não me agradava, e acho que não agradaria muito a eles, também; afundando o rosto entre os braços cruzados, eu me peguei pensando saudosamente na escola antiga.

- Uruha?

Ergui os olhos ao chamado da voz do garoto, imaginando que talvez ele quisesse me informar que ia procurar uma mesa com ocupantes mais interessantes, mas o encontrei com o rosto virado para um lado, o corpo inclinado sobre a mesa como se quisesse ver além da aglomeração.

- Sim?

- Olha aquilo. – o loiro disse com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios e indicou algum ponto atrás de mim, me fazendo imediatamente virar na cadeira. O que quer que fosse, tinha que ser mais interessante do que o meu estudo do tampo da mesa.

Com olhos surpresos acompanhei um garoto de cabelos pretos abraçar carinhosamente alguém que eu quis acreditar que se tratasse de uma menina pequena, mas os traços masculinos em seu rosto eram inegáveis mesmo àquela distância; _era_ um garoto.

Que agora passava os braços curtos em torno do pescoço do maior e em instantes os dois se beijavam na entrada do pátio, como se não tivessem ciência da centena de pessoas à sua frente.

Demais para a minha mente aturdida.

Fazendo bom uso do efeito dominó, os estudantes presentes foram, um por um, atraídos pela expressão de surpresa do outro, até que boa parte do pátio estivesse assistindo ao pequeno espetáculo promovido pelos dois garotos. Ninguém ousava abrir a boca para produzir um som sequer, e quando a situação já se tornava constrangedora, o garoto moreno pareceu notar o silêncio denso e repentino e se afastou de súbito do namorado – ou o que quer que eles fossem –, virando-se para a _platéia_ com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo assustada e repreensiva.

Não tenho certeza quanto às outras dezenas de estudantes, mas repentinamente me senti uma criança pega no flagra; talvez porque aqueles olhos escuros e agora semicerrados haviam esquadrinhado a multidão e se fixado em _mim_, que estava praticamente dependurado na cadeira.

Com um resmungo de desprezo para o pátio ainda silencioso – muito embora eu tivesse razões que iam além da minha habitual paranóia para acreditar que o gesto era especialmente dirigido a mim – ele pegou o namorado pela mão e andou a passos rápidos e irritados para fora do pátio.

Tão logo o fez, o lugar voltou a ser preenchido pelo burburinho de sempre, quase como se não houvesse presenciado a interrupção.

Reita ainda estava sorrindo quando me sentei decentemente na cadeira, e por algum motivo não consegui acompanhá-lo. O que acabara de ver não me parecia motivo de gargalhadas, como as que eu ouvia nas mesas ao redor, tampouco da expressão no rosto do loiro.

- Aquele é o Aoi.

A voz que não pertencia a Reita me sobressaltou por alguns instantes; a essa altura já tinha me esquecido de Kai, o terceiro ocupante da mesa e estudante do segundo ano, que tínhamos conhecido nos primeiros dias de aula.

-... Shiroyama Aoi. E o baixinho... Acho que é Matsumoto, o nome dele.

Reita imediatamente embarcou numa interessada conversa para conseguir mais informações sobre os dois namorados, mas eu não tinha preocupação em saber mais sobre aquele garoto além de que eu já parecia estar em escala negativa no seu conceito.

Enquanto meus passos apressados me guiavam para fora da escola – naquele momento, a única coisa que eu queria era entrar no meu quarto e me afogar em meio às almofadas pelo resto do dia –, acidentalmente vislumbrei os cabelos loiros e vermelhos do garoto que realmente havia esperado não encontrar tão cedo, e não fosse ruim o suficiente essa sensação desagradável de ter lembranças trazidas à tona involuntariamente, meus olhos passaram do baixinho para a _outra_ pessoa que eu esperava não encontrar nas próximas semanas.

Decididamente, o universo não conspirava a meu favor.

Tentei apressar o ritmo dos meus passos e manter meu rosto virado para o lado contrário (onde, no caso, estavam Reita e Kai, ainda conversando e rindo) desejando que o loiro estivesse concentrado o suficiente em sua conversa para não prestar atenção em Aoi, mas, como já dito acima... Bem, no instante em que passávamos pelos dois garotos – ainda de mãos dadas, eu não podia deixar de notar – os olhos de Reita se desprenderam do rosto de Kai e ele se virou para mim, como se fosse perguntar a minha opinião sobre o assunto que os dois discutiam, e, ao invés disso, se fixaram no moreno a alguns metros de distância.

Ainda estava tentando ignorar a situação que iria ser cruelmente agravada em alguns segundos quando o cotovelo do loiro colidiu com o lado do meu corpo, me fazendo engasgar por um instante, e no momento seguinte ele já havia apontado para Aoi e estava rindo juntamente com Kai. _Ótimo_.

Me senti afundar na calçada, não ousando erguer o rosto do chão durante longos momentos, enquanto tentava recobrar o fôlego. Sentia os olhares pesados dos dois garotos sobre mim e percebi, com uma mordida constrangida no lábio inferior, que não estava melhorando as circunstâncias em nada ao ficar imóvel no meio da rua encarando meus próprios pés. E tentando a todo custo não virar o rosto para Aoi, me endireitei e segui andando atrás de Reita, mas meus olhos me traíram dois segundos depois, e antes que percebesse estava parado de frente para ele.

Ele sorria para mim de modo amigavelmente intimidante, e os segundos infinitos em que fiquei imóvel ali me pareceram suficientes para que meus olhos transitassem por toda a sua figura alta, detendo-se no piercing preso em um canto do lábio inferior. E nos muitos outros pedaços de aço que pendiam de seus lóbulos, visíveis graças aos cabelos negros presos e deixando duas mechas desbotadas de cor-de-rosa soltas caírem em frente ao seu rosto.

Eu poderia ter passado_ horas_ ali, tentando absorver minuciosamente cada detalhe de sua aparência.

Na indecisão de sentir alívio ou mal-estar com aquele sorriso, optei por abaixar o rosto no que eu esperava que lembrasse um subliminar pedido de desculpas, em seguida trilhando meu caminho até o lado de Kai e atropelando Reita para saber o que quer que fosse sobre o moreno.

Na extensa lista de apelidos carinhosos que Reita dedicava à minha pessoa há alguns anos foi adicionado mais um item depois do dia em que eu percorri as quatro quadras da escola até a casa de Kai o questionando incansavelmente sobre Aoi. Não que fosse agradável ter o loiro tentando me irritar nos mais inapropriados momentos – _você_ não gostaria, lhe asseguro –, mas eu simplesmente tinha que dar razão a ele dessa vez.

_Obsessivo_.

Talvez não estar reagindo à nenhuma das tentativas de Reita só estivesse lhe dando espaço para me atentar ainda mais (a política de 'ignore-e-ele-desiste' nunca dera muito resultado com o loiro), e por algum motivo aquilo estava, mais do que irritando, me abrindo os olhos.

Ainda que de início as minhas reações não tivessem passado do combo olhar mortal e dedo médio a que ele já estava acostumado e enjoado, com o passar dos dias a palavra começou a fazer certo sentido pra mim. Chame de lavagem cerebral se quiser, mas a partir da décima oitava vez em que a ouvi ser gritada no meio do corredor, me convenci de que _sim_, estava obcecado. Obrigado.

E por mais estranho que possa parecer, a obsessão não era emocional. Não era física, tampouco; não era por _ele_, exatamente. Eu mal conhecia aquele garoto, afinal. Eu podia ter me encantado por qualquer atributo em que tivesse prestado atenção, mas havia me tornado obcecado apenas pelo o que ele representara pra mim naqueles cinco segundos em que nós dois ficamos parados, um de frente para o outro, um metro e meio de distância entre os dois corpos.

E, acredite, não tinha sido pouco.

Em meio às aulas ou a um diálogo com Reita (o que não o deixava muito feliz, por assim dizer), eu encontrei meus pensamentos vagando distraidamente até o piercing enviesado que atravessava o lábio inferior do moreno, e então me pegava idealizando como seria ter aquilo na _minha_ boca. Que tipo de sensações traria a agulha perpassando a minha pele. Como seria tocar naquele estilhaço de ferro mais tarde... E quando cheguei ao ponto final de imaginar como seria _beijar_ aquilo, concluí que minha imaginação estava perigosa demais pro meu próprio bem.

O que, nem de longe, a impediu de persistir nos devaneios. Sempre mais perigosos e mais incontroláveis. Cada vez que pensava em Aoi, eu me sentia preso em um corpo que não me pertencia, juntamente com a urgência de me livrar dele. O quão doentio isso poderia parecer... Não importava. O que importava era que _eu_ precisava dar algum fim ao sentimento, antes que ele o fizesse por si mesmo e eu acabasse furando meu lábio com um pedaço de grafite.

Obviamente, no arquivo de dados que me fora fornecido constavam também as informações sobre o emprego da minha obsessão, e não foi com muita surpresa que ouvi se tratar de um estúdio de piercings. Não foram necessários mais do que alguns dias para que Kai descobrisse e eu tivesse em minhas mãos o endereço do lugar.

Kai é uma pessoa tão gentil. Mas, bem como Reita, ele provavelmente só estava achando graça no meu excesso de animação.

Em todo caso, algumas horas mais tarde eu me encontrava parado em frente ao estabelecimento pintado de roxo, uma mão pressionando as unhas contra a palma suada e a outra segurando o dinheiro que, até então, eu estivera guardando para uma camiseta nova, mas isso se resolve.

Afinal, quando é que a minha mãe iria olhar para mim e dizer 'Kou, você está precisando de um piercing, não?'...?

Desde aquela manhã eu estivera mordendo e apertando as unhas no ponto exato no meu lábio que queria ver perfurado da próxima vez que me olhasse no espelho, e por óbvia conseqüência o deixara marcado, como uma pequena ferida vermelha.

Mais querendo antecipar a dor do que por nervosismo, eu dei dois passos para dentro ainda com os dentes apertados contra o machucado, e divisar a figura de Aoi observando uma estante de vidro repleta de jóias a alguma distância me fez aumentar a pressão no corte até quase sentir o sangue verter ali.

Uma campainha soou acima da minha cabeça quando andei os passos restantes para entrar no estúdio e os olhos escuros do moreno imediatamente se desprenderam dos objetos cintilantes, passando de surpresa à ligeira confusão quando se encontraram com os meus. Mas sorriu, de qualquer modo, apoiando as duas mãos sobre a estante.

- Sim?

Me aproximei alguns passos, deixando que meus olhos passeassem pelas numerosas fileiras de piercings à minha frente antes de volta-los para Aoi.

- Eu... Quero um piercing. – E notando que isso era facilmente perceptível, acrescentei: – No lábio.

Enquanto me concentrava em não deixar que meus olhos se fixassem por tempo demais no metal retorcido que adornava sua boca – ou melhor, em manter a _minha _boca fechada quando vi seus dentes subitamente morderem a ponta de flecha do piercing –, os obriguei, ao invés, a aterem-se ao outro par de olhos escuros de frente para mim, semicerrados como se soubessem exatamente o que eu tinha em mente, e aonde descobri ser outro bom lugar para me perder.

Apenas um pouco menos constrangedor, visto que parece mais normal e menos estúpido encarar os olhos do que os lábios de alguém. Especialmente se esse alguém tem algo extremamente tentador atravessado nos lábios.

E assim sendo, eu considero _normal_ da minha parte não ter notado que Aoi havia se movido até sentir as pontas de seus dedos tocando o meu rosto.

- Um piercing no lábio, huh? Nesse mesmo canto direito, devo perguntar? – Ele murmurou, um dedo indicador tocando de leve o pequeno machucado ali. Senti meu rosto esquentar de súbito. E, ignorando o reflexo instantâneo que se abateu sobre o meu corpo, me forcei a permanecer imóvel, muito embora as minhas pernas parecessem estar ligeiramente mais fracas.

Nas primeiras frações de segundo eu estivera tentando com que o meu olhar ficasse o mais longe possível de qualquer parte do rosto insuportavelmente próximo do moreno, mas os olhos dele permaneceram fixos nos movimentos que fazia com os próprios dedos no meu lábio inferior, me forçando a estabilizar minha visão em algum ponto – previsivelmente, escolhi o próprio piercing negro para fazê-lo.

Afinal, ter seus olhos concentrados na minha boca não me deixava escolha senão fazer o mesmo. E, sinceramente, eu mereço um prêmio por ter resistido à tentação de morder seus lábios, a intoleráveis quinze centímetros de distância dos meus.

Mais alguns segundos (que me pareceram bem mais do que segundos) de hesitação e desespero da minha parte e cuidadosa concentração da dele, Aoi se afastou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-... A sua mãe sabe disso?

Talvez o título de paranóico – que, à propósito, já constava na lista de Reita – me servisse bem naquele instante, mas simplesmente não foi possível evitar interpretar a pergunta como uma apologia à minha pouca idade, ou à minha suposta inferioridade em relação a ele.

- Não. Tem algum problema? – respondi levantando minha própria sobrancelha e tentando não deixar a hesitação se manifestar na minha voz.

- Nenhum. Só não quero ser responsabilizado por nenhuma briga de família. Vamos?

Segui a passos contidos na direção que ele indicara com a cabeça, uma porta no outro extremo da sala, e me larguei na cadeira reclinável colocada no meio do lugar, sentindo o nervosismo pouco a pouco consumir a minha segurança.

Mas, ainda assim, era o que eu estivera desejando por semanas a fio, não era? E não só o piercing no lábio, mas a chance de ser visto e tocado pelo moreno. Dois desejos de uma só vez!

Fui arrancado da minha linha de pensamentos por um cordão com diversas jóias presas sendo pendurado na frente do meu rosto. Murmurando um distraído 'pode escolher' e alguma coisa sobre as coloridas saírem mais caras, Aoi se afastou e abriu um armário na parede ao meu lado, tirando alguns objetos de aparência hostil dali e os colocando sobre a bancada.

Querendo olhar para qualquer coisa _senão_ aquelas agulhas, eu me voltei para o cordão e examinei vagamente as argolas que pendiam dele, correndo os dedos sobre elas e as ouvindo tilintar.

Quando Aoi parecia ter terminado com os preparativos, escolhi rapidamente uma argola prata simples e a desprendi do fio. Entreguei os dois de volta para o moreno, sentindo meu cérebro alternar entre medo e excitação de maneira bipolar.

- Eu já vi você antes, não vi? Na escola?

Me virei a tempo de ver o piercing escolhido desaparecer em um recipiente de água. Mas que memória fraca, a desse garoto.

- Já, acho que sim. – Encenei uma pequena amnésia também, imitando o sorriso estranho que tomava seus lábios.

- É, acho que sim. Você é amigo daquele loiro que eu vi na saída das aulas uns dias atrás.

Enfim, havíamos chegado ao ponto que eu não queria e onde meu rosto já estava vermelho o suficiente.

- E você é o namorado daquele baixinho.

Abruptamente senti a ponta da agulha sendo pressionada embaixo da minha boca e engoli em seco.

- Você pode chamar ele de Ruki, se quiser.

Dois dos dedos de Aoi seguravam o meu lábio inferior enquanto dava alguns impulsos experimentais com a agulha, me deixando ainda mais inquieto e a me perguntar silenciosamente se aquilo era realmente indispensável.

Talvez estivesse finalmente tomando consciência do doloroso passo seguinte, ou então era apenas o súbito receio de estar provocando aquilo tudo em um estúpido impulso de rebeldia, mas repentinamente permanecer parado na cadeira se provava extremamente difícil. Estar praticamente me contorcendo ali_ e_ sob o olhar pesado de Aoi não estava fazendo a situação melhor em aspecto nenhum, mas quando imaginei ter visto aqueles olhos se turvarem em impaciência me obriguei a paralisar e meus dedos se fecharam em torno dos braços gelados da cadeira.

- Doeria menos se você se acalmasse. – ele murmurou em tom cuidadosamente controlado, e na verdade não me foi concedido tempo para que me acalmasse. Enquanto meu cérebro atordoado tentava processar a frase senti a ponta da agulha perfurar a pele abaixo do meu lábio, talvez a alguns milímetros de distância do ferimento anterior.

Poderia ter entrado em pânico ao efeito quente de sangue passando pelo meu rosto, mas em seguida senti o metal perpassar o mesmo e exato ponto por onde eu teria jurado que sangraria até morrer – a intensa sensação de ardência que se abateu sobre mim não deixou espaço para a paranóia.

Mais tarde, ao observar aquele inocente pedaço de metal transpassando a minha boca, concluí que o erro não havia sido tão grande assim.

Eu havia propositalmente escolhido um dia da semana em que os meus pais chegariam em casa uma ou duas horas mais tarde, para que pudesse ao menos pensar em uma desculpa para não ter vindo na hora do almoço e, ainda por cima, voltado com um piercing na boca, e entretanto não fiz mais do que deixar que o rosto de Aoi vagasse livremente pela minha imaginação.

Um desrespeito. Uma afronta. Um modo ridículo de chamar atenção, nas tardias palavras do meu pai. Tentar explicar que o último recurso para ter atenção de que eu faria uso era enfiar uma lasca de ferro em mim mesmo não fez efeito, e depois de sua segunda tentativa de arrancar a argola com as próprias mãos, eu decidi que o lugar mais seguro para se estar no momento era trancado no meu quarto.

Cinco dias inteiros para que ele voltasse a olhar para o meu rosto, e então começou a fazê-lo quando estritamente necessário e sempre desviando o olhar com uma expressão ligeiramente enjoada.

Algumas semanas depois, ela me chamou para a sala de estar – nunca um bom sinal – e me entregou um montinho de notas, dizendo que me livrasse da 'afronta' e comprasse alguma outra coisa nova com o dinheiro.

Quando voltei naquela noite com um piercing idêntico ao de Aoi transverso na boca – o qual ele próprio havia trocado para mim, o esboço de um sorriso descrente nos lábios –, pensei nunca ter escutado tantos gritos dirigidos a mim na vida. Mais inacreditavelmente para mim mesmo do que para eles, eu só conseguia sorrir. Sem sequer me importar com o quão projeto de adolescente em crise eu poderia estar parecendo aos olhos deles.

Eram, afinal, os meus primeiros e gloriosos atos de subversão.

Ter aparecido na porta da casa de Aoi (o endereço desta conquistado graças ao tal Matsumoto Ruki) aparentemente assustou o moreno, mas ao menos não o suficiente para que ele batesse a porta na minha cara. Provável que estivesse tentando imaginar como eu havia chegado ali e, acima de tudo, _por que_ eu havia o feito enquanto hesitantemente abria espaço para que eu entrasse, as sobrancelhas profundamente apertadas me dando sinais de que não entendia o que diabos se passava.

Depois de já estarmos os dois sentados no sofá da sala escurecida pelas cortinas fechadas, as minhas mãos ligeiramente trêmulas apertando o copo de água que me havia sido oferecido e os olhos do moreno fixos em mim e esperando a explicação.

- Quero uma tatuagem. – eu lhe disse no mesmo tom hesitante, mas decidido com que havia solicitado o piercing algumas semanas atrás. Os olhos que, até então, piscavam confusos se estreitaram e a expressão de descrença em seu rosto se aprofundou.

- Uma tatuagem? E... Por que você não foi ao estúdio, então...?

- Eu quero que você faça ela em mim... Aqui. Na sua casa. – respondi atropelando as palavras, antes que a minha voz tivesse a chance de tremer.

Alguns instantes se arrastaram enquanto eu acompanhava a incredulidade aumentar mais alguns graus e se tornar exasperação. Tentei manter meus olhos fixos nos dele até que eles tivessem começado a arder e eu soube que meu rosto estava irremediavelmente vermelho.

E agora Aoi pensava em mim como uma criança inconseqüente. Como se eu não tivesse passado as duas últimas semanas pensando incansavelmente sobre isso! Não era jus-

- Tem certeza?

Ergui os olhos dos meus dedos que se torciam nervosamente em torno do copo para encontrar a fisionomia agora séria do moreno.

- Tenho.

Ele suspirou e se ergueu do sofá sacudindo a cabeça, mas com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- O que você quer? – ouvi a sua voz de dentro de uma sala de fundo, aonde eu supunha que estivesse guardado o material necessário para o meu mais novo desejo. Sorri contra o vidro do copo e o esperei voltar com uma caixa pequena nas mãos para poder olhar em seus olhos.

- Qual o seu nome verdadeiro?

Aoi me encarou por alguns instantes com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como que se perguntando o que tinha a minha questão a ver com a dele, mas murmurou 'Yuu' de qualquer modo.

_Yuu_.

- Ótimo. Pode desenhar isso.

- O quê?

- Yuu. Desenha isso.

Dessa vez pude manter os olhos imóveis e presos em seu enegrecido olhar, mesmo que tivesse ciência de que as minhas bochechas ainda queimavam. Sua expressão claramente atingida e as muitas voltas que seus olhos deram pela sala antes de voltarem ao meu rosto denunciavam o quão surpreso ele estava, e por um singelo e orgulhoso momento eu consegui sorrir.

- Eu não vou fazer isso, Uruha. – ele disse, a voz ligeiramente falha. E o meu momento de glória terminou.

-... Por que não? – meus dedos voltaram a se enroscar no copo, que, eu percebi, devia estar prestes a se partir no meio.

- É impensado demais. É insensatez da sua parte, e seria irresponsabilidade da minha.

A minha respiração parou na garganta; pousei o copo na mesa à minha frente antes de me colocar de pé. A última coisa de que precisava agora, afinal, eram algumas dezenas de estilhaços de vidro nas minhas mãos.

- Eu agradeceria se você parasse de me tratar como uma criança imprudente, agora. Eu _gosto_ de você. Você me faz bem. E eu decididamente não vou me importar de me lembrar de você a cada vez que ver o meu corpo no espelho.

Uma declaração bastante brusca, e isso sem levar em conta os meus olhos brilhantes de frustração. Mas sua expressão pareceu ter se atenuado, ainda que ele parecesse estar definitivamente desesperado atrás de uma resposta.

- Além do mais, 'Yuu' forma um kanji bonito – murmurei inseguro, temendo o que viria a seguir.

Que eu decididamente não esperava que fosse um sorriso singelo.

Os minutos seguintes que passei deitado em cinco almofadas colocadas sobre a cama de Aoi – uma delas sendo cruelmente mordida por mim – poderiam ter sido confortáveis, fosse outra a ocasião. Mesmo que tê-lo próximo e ouvi-lo rir baixo a cada vez que eu me contorcia de forma particularmente desesperada _fosse_ agradável, as constantes agulhadas na minha pele podiam ser classificadas como qualquer coisa _além _de 'confortáveis'.

Ao mesmo tempo em que manejava a máquina nas minhas costas, Aoi deixava que sua outra mão corresse pelos meus cabelos, numa tentativa falha, mas prazerosa de me acalmar. De olhos fechados e mãos agarrando os lençóis à minha volta violentamente, eu só conseguia imaginar o quão ambígua parecia a cena, e embora me fizesse sorrir contra a almofada, não teria coragem de expressar o pensamento em voz alta.

- Terminei. – ele murmurou contra o meu pescoço depois do que me pareceram horas, e me permiti respirar novamente no que não fosse um arquejo fraco.

- Quero ver...! – sorri e me apoiei nos meus cotovelos, ainda que tivesse a sensação de que meu corpo todo iria doer se movesse um músculo. Senti seu corpo deixar a cama e torci o pescoço para trás, tentando enxergar algo diferente nas minhas costas, mas a tatuagem ficava além do meu campo de visão. Frustrado, estalei os lábios e esperei que o moreno voltasse.

Ele colocou um espelho em minhas mãos e outro atrás de mim, o trocando de posição até que eu conseguisse ver o kanji, desenhado logo abaixo da linha dos meus ombros. _Perfeito_...

Me virei de costas na cama para agradecer, sorrindo, e fui surpreendido por seus lábios nos meus.

Permaneci imóvel na cama, perplexo por alguns instantes e até que os senti se moverem gentilmente. Meus olhos estavam fechados antes que eu percebesse. O beijei de volta com a mesa delicadeza, indeciso entre provar o calor de seus lábios ou o gelo do piercing, mas foi uma preocupação que escorregou da minha mente quase de imediato.

Seu rosto se afastou e meus lábios tremeram de leve à perda momentânea de contato, pois sua boca continuava perigosamente próxima e tocando a minha ao falar.

- Pode agradecer, agora. – o moreno sussurrou, sorrindo e com os olhos queimando. A última palavra fez os nossos piercings se tocarem e os ouvi tilintar.

- Muito obrigado. – _Por ter virado a minha vida de cabeça para baixo..._ Eu sorri, trazendo seu rosto para baixo mais uma vez. – Mesmo.


End file.
